


Abby/OFC/Vivien NSFW Alphabets

by flickawhip



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A fun little crossover.
Relationships: Abby Clark/Original Female Character(s)/Vivien Harmon





	Abby/OFC/Vivien NSFW Alphabets

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
The OFC, in this case I call her Beth, is very tender with both her women. Abby tends to be emotional and Vivien is nothing if not needy. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

OFC loves her girls entirely, she doesn’t have a favourite body part. 

Abby loves OFC’s eyes and Vivien’s touch. Her hands. 

Vivien is more emotional than body orientated so she loves every inch of her women. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

All three women delight in getting one another off and tasting each other’s cum. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Vivien is eager to watch Abby and her OFC (Beth) together. She loves seeing it. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Abby is a little inexperienced although she trusts both Vivien and OFC. (Beth.)

Vivien knows enough to have and take pleasure.

OFC (Beth) is the most knowledgeable. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

All three delight in being sandwiched between each other, be it stood up or in bed. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
None of them bothers much but all three are fully shaved. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Vivien loves to be held during sex.

Abby is reliant on love and sex. 

OFC loves to give both women what they need, focusing on the woman she is pleasuring at the time. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

None of them like to masturbate at all. They prefer to wait for one another. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Both Abby and Vivien have a mild mommy kink.  
Period sex – Abby’s cramps cause her enough pain to need the distraction. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

The three love to make love in their bedroom. One they all share. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

They all turn each other on. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing with bodily fluid beyond sexual fluids. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Abby is more of a receiver, Vivien is also. OFC is more of a giver and is more than happy to get both her women off at the same time. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

All three prefer sex to be slow and sensual. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

None of them like to be sexual with a speed needed, they prefer to have time. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

None of them take risks. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

All three have fairly good stamina although none of them have much need for more than one round of lovemaking. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

None of them like toys, they prefer skin to skin. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

None of them like to tease.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Abby is a mewler. Quiet but loud enough to be heard.

Vivien is a little louder and something of a moaner.

OFC (Beth) tends to be very quiet.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Vivien/Abby/OFC is usually how sleep happens. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

None of them is particularly showy.

Vivien tends toward simple bras and panties.

Abby likes simple but lacy bras and pantie sets. 

OFC (Beth) tends to wear shorts and sports bras. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

None of them has a very high sex drive. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

All three sleep easily.


End file.
